As an ejection member for controlling an ejection shape of a foaming content, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 can be exemplified. The ejection member described in Patent Document 1 has a spatula-shaped nozzle and is configured to eject a foaming content in a band shape. The ejection member described in Patent Document 2 is provided with a cup-shaped side wall and a cup-shaped control portion provided at the center of the side wall, and is configured to eject a forming content along the inner peripheral surface of the side wall and the outer peripheral surface of the control portion to thereby eject the foaming content while forming into a cylindrical shape.